


Nolan Makes Liam An Ancient Egypt Scrapbook

by teenwolfpackbabies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artsy Nolan, Liam loves history, M/M, Nolan thinks giving people things will make them like him again, and Nolan knows it, so he makes Liam a scrapbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfpackbabies/pseuds/teenwolfpackbabies
Summary: Liam hasn’t spoken to Nolan all week, so the human decides to make him a history scrapbook to cheer him up. Liam’s wolf starts making decisions for him.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Nolan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Nolan Makes Liam An Ancient Egypt Scrapbook

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Liolan fic I ever wrote, and I realised for some reason I hadn’t posted it here. I hope you enjoy this one. It’s born my Headcanon that Nolan is a very giving person, and while some might not know what to do with that, Liam appreciates it.

After a nightmare about the hunters, Nolan felt like he was back at square one with Liam. It sucked, but he really couldn’t blame the boy, the whole ordeal had been traumatic for Nolan, he couldn’t imagine what it had been like in Liam’s shoes.

It took Nolan a week to figure out that it had been a nightmare that drew them apart. He and Liam seemed to get closer every single day until then, and Nolan hadn’t realised how attached he had gotten to Liam. He had to prove Liam’s dreams wrong and win his friend back.

Nolan wasn’t the type for grand gestures, and he didn’t think Liam was either. He didn’t want to make a big deal of it, or a scene, just wanted it to be personal. Something that only spoke to Liam. It was far harder than it seemed, Liam didn’t care about matieralistic things, so Nolan would have to think of something outside of the box.

Liam loved history, Nolan had heard him talk a lot about that class, seen the effort he put into his research assignments. That’s how he had gotten the idea to make an entire book on the ancient world. Nolan was artsy, Liam often said he liked his illustrations, and his handwriting, it was the perfect idea.

The moment Nolan got home from their Friday night lacrosse game, he started to research. After school, he had quickly bought a scrap book and all of the supplies he needed, he wanted to spend the whole weekend perfecting the details.

He drew his own versions of the ancient mockup photos, all in Liam’s favourite colours. He wrote up a plan for each of the pages, and glued all of the pieces down, writing in the information he himself found interesting. He included funny little speech bubbles and jokes where they fit too, Liam had never been an overly serious person. For two days he poured everything into the scrapbook, and only when it was perfect did he let himself rest.

~

Monday’s sucked, but this Monday in particular. Liam had overslept and barely made it to school on time. He was running two minutes behind all of the bells, and if it wouldn’t disappoint his mother and stepfather so much, he’d have skipped the day altogether. He’d rather be in bed.

He knew half of these feelings were his own fault. He had barely talked to Mason and Corey for the past week, and hadn’t said a word to Nolan. For months he had been fine, but then he’d had that nightmare about the hunters, and he closed in on himself. He knew it was stupid, but a part of him was angry again.

He tore his locker open without a care, and dug through his books for the ones he needed, leaving yesterdays behind. He was on autopilot, and almost missed the out of place book that definitely didn’t belong to him. He was careful as he pulled at the spine, and held the heavy pages in his hands.

Liam frowned as he opened the scrapbook, but it eased the instant he looked at the first page. The ancient Egyptian world. He loved history, and he quite liked ancient Egypt as well. Of course, the Greek Gods were awesome, and Pompeii was an incredibly interesting moment frozen in time, but Egypt was the one school had taught him the least about, and he was potentially most curious about.

The class he was supposed to be in drifted to the back of his mind, and he let his backpack slip off he shoulder to the ground. He took in the detail of the writing, the photographs of what scientists believed ancient Egypt looked liked. As he flipped the page, Liam turned to lean against his locker, and slid down until he sat on the floor.

He was drawn into every page, eyes searching each flip for the jokes that were hidden somewhere among the masses of information. It wasn’t until Liam went back and flipped through the book a second time that he started piecing together the fine details. The hand drawn illustrations, the handwritten blurbs, the artsy feel to each and every page. It screamed Nolan.

Nolan. Liam couldn’t remember anything before Nolan being a hunter. Of course he knew him in school, but it was all lost now. Truth be told, everyday that passed, Liam also forgot more that Nolan had ever been a hunter. Liam wondered, if he had tried to talk with Nolan, if he had sought him out instead of the other way around, maybe rather than fight, he could’ve changed Nolan.

He stood up off the floor and dug through his locker, he needed some kind of confirmation, a card or a note. Liam found a small print of the pyramids, and flipped it over.

‘ _I hope this makes you feel better… please talk to me when you feel up to it._ ’

Nolan didn’t sign the note, but it was enough confirmation. A wave of guilt washed over Liam. He had ignored Nolan all week, he couldn’t imagine what that felt like.

When everything ended, Melissa opened her home to everyone for the night. A couple members of the pack wanted to spend time with their own families instead, Liam was one of them. He planned to stay long enough to clean up, so his mother didn’t completely freak out, but then he spotted Nolan, face more bruised now than he remembered it at the hospital.

Melissa had given him an ice pack, and he looked so depressed as he sat at the kitchen table staring into space. Theo stepped up beside Liam, and they shared a quick glance before they looked back at Nolan.

“He did good tonight,”

“Yeah,” Liam agreed, “so did you,”

“Guess he and I aren’t all the unalike,” Theo shrugged, “looks like he went through a little more than we know… don’t be too hard on him… he’s a good kid at heart.”

Theo walked away, and Liam stood there for a moment more in an internal battle with himself. Eventually, his took his phone out and texted Mum he wouldn’t be home until the morning. He walked over and silently took the seat next to Nolan. The boy looked at him briefly, then dropped his eyes to the table.

“Does it hurt?” Liam asked,

Nolan nodded, tears in his eyes, “but I’m not sure it’s the bruises.”

Liam nodded. Nolan had made a big decision to defy his orders, it was understandable his emotions were all over the place. For weeks he had been told the people who now surrounded him were dangerous, it wouldn’t end in a second, it would be a journey, but Nolan had made a good start.

Liam reached out to Nolan’s free hand and took it. The boy flinched, but he didn’t tug out of the embrace, so Liam went ahead with taking his pain. Nolan’s eyes widened when he realised what was happening, and he dropped the ice pack and looked at Liam. The eye that was previously covered was even worse than the rest of his face, and Liam couldn’t help but ask.

“What happened, Nolan?”

“Gabe… he’s the one that beat me,”

“What?”

“They knew… they knew I’d switch sides, they used me, and then he had to get rid of me, I guess…”

They fell into silence for a moment. Scott was leant against the counter, and Liam could tell he had heard everything. Nolan was stronger than they’d given him credit for, not only had he switched sides, but even after he was punished for it, he hung in there and helped them. It would’ve been easier to go back, but he didn’t.

“You’re hurting yourself,” Nolan pushed Liam’s hand out of his,

“No, it’s fine,” Liam shook his head easily.

Something just shifted between them. Everything Nolan had done melted away, all Liam could see was the boy he was in front of him now. Nolan protected him, and Liam was going to protect Nolan. It wouldn’t be easy, Nolan was shy, and full of nervous energy, but if Scott could get through to young Liam, then Liam could get through to Nolan, keep him on the right path.

And he did. Liam continued to take Nolan’s pain throughout the night and the next morning, so much so, Scott worried and forced him to take turns, even Theo was brought in on it, Liam didn’t care how many times Nolan said he was fine. Liam couldn’t explain it, he just felt uneasy at the idea of Nolan in pain, though he wasn’t particularly fond of everyone else touching Nolan too.

Since then, they’d been near inseparable. For about a week, it was all Liam, but when Nolan realised that this friendship was genuine he started to come out of his shell. When they became co-captains, they became a team, and rarely would you find one without the other at his side. They even went out on ‘double dates’ with Mason and Corey, which translated to Liam and Nolan making fun of every cutesy couple thing they did.

Liam put the scrapbook safely back in his locker, though slipped Nolan’s note in his pocket. He couldn’t believe Nolan had put that together for him. Maybe it meant something more than a friendly gift, or maybe Liam just hoped so. No matter how Nolan felt, he’d spent a lot of time making that for Liam, so he had to make it up to him.

~

“You made me a scrap book.”

Until he had heard someone else say the words out loud, Nolan didn’t realise how weird it was. He hoped no one else changing in the locker room had overheard Liam.

He couldn’t stop the blush that settled over his cheeks, “Uh, yeah,”

“Why?”

“You said last week that you had a dream about the hunters, and then I kind of noticed you stopped talking to me… I just want you to know that… I don’t know what happened in your dream, but if it had anything to do with me, I’m not that guy anymore- I was never that guy, I had no idea what I was doing. I was stuck between Gabe, and Monroe, and it’s no excuse- I’m not deflecting the blame at all, but… I just want you to know I’m sorry, and I really like being friends with you… I get it if you can never really forgive me-“

“No, no,” Liam cut him off, “it was stupid. I was mad at you about a dream, I’m the one that should be giving an apology here… look, I only reacted the way I did because I value what we are now. The idea of us being on opposite sides like that again was… I never really got over what happened, but I shouldn’t have taken that out on you. I’m sorry,”

Nolan smiled slightly, “that’s okay… did you like it?”

Liam nodded, “yeah,”

“Good.”

The boys continued to look at each other or a moment. It was Nolan who broke it first, if they didn’t get out to the field soon Coach would be in an even worse mood than he usually was.

Nolan slipped on his training shirt and closed his locker, when he turned back to Liam, he barely had a chance to register the boy in his personal space before there were lips on his. Liam was slightly shorter than him, and Nolan kind of liked that. The boys hands were on his face, lips soft on his, the only part Nolan didn’t like was how quickly Liam pulled away.

Liam went shy the moment Nolan’s eyes were back on him, “thanks again for the book,”

“Right,”

“I guess we should get out there,”

“Yeah,” Nolan agreed, though leant against his locker instead, “or we could talk about what just happened,”

“Holloway! Dunbar! What’s the hold up?”

“Uh, n-nothing coach,” Liam muttered, “be right there,”

“Hurry up!”

“I guess we’ll talk later,” Nolan shrugged, “but hey-“

Nolan grabbed Liam’s shirt and tugged him closer into another kiss. Liam gave in to him instantly, and the world melted away for a moment. If they didn’t have another place to be, Nolan was sure they’d have stayed like that for an hour, but someone had to show some self control and not let it get that far, and this time it had to be Nolan.

“See you on the field.”

~

**Extended Ending:**

He left Liam in the locker room as he joined the team for warm ups on the grass. Nolan was lucky, he went by unnoticed far easier than Liam did, and got off with a far lesser lecture from coach.

It was hard to block Liam out at practice. They had been placed on opposing teams, and it just enhanced the friendly rivalry they usually had- maybe a little more flirty this time. Nolan was always caught off guard by the way Liam could go from shy to confident and seemingly dominant in exactly half a second. It pulled his heart in so many different directions, but Nolan didn’t mind, it was all very Liam.

Practice and the few minutes they cleaned up afterwards passed in a blur. Liam was no where to be seen until the locker room was otherwise empty, and then he was attached to Nolan’s back, head buried in his shirt and arms wrapped around Nolan’s middle. Nolan chuckled at him, and dragged him out to car park hand in hand.

He didn’t notice until half way to Liam’s home that the boy had held the scrapbook Nolan made close to him the entire way. Tucked under his arm, held tight to his chest, Nolan couldn’t help but smile at the adorable man. The fact that he once believed Liam to be a danger was unbelievable. He was a literal puppy.

The pair held hands until they made it through the front door of Liam’s home, where they greeted his parents. Nolan had been to Liam’s house many times, his stepfather helped Nolan with his lacrosse most times he came over. Liam kept the conversation short, fetching them each a plate to take up to his room.

Behind closed doors, Liam was shy again, and Nolan couldn’t help but give him a quick kiss. It was sweet. Nolan hadn’t ever pictured anyone having a crush on him, or getting shy and giddy when he was in the room. Yet here Liam was. For a moment, the dinner was forgotten. Liam was in Nolan’s arm’s, hands around his waist while Nolan gently held his face. The kiss was curious, nothing sexy, just learning each other. There was so much they had to talk about, but that could wait for tomorrow.

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Liam asked when they parted,

“Yeah. What are you suggesting,”

“How about my favourite ‘worst movie?’”

“What?” Nolan frowned in confusion,

“The movies awful, but you’ll love it, it’s the best,”

Nolan laughed, “okay, I trust your judgement… what’s it called?”

The boys settled side by side in Liam’s bed as he talked, and Nolan text his parents that he wasn’t coming home before they started to eat. There was so much exploratory touching, and conversation early into the next morning. They’d lost track of time, and it was Liam who was first to lose his battle against sleep.

~

Nolan blinked awake slowly. He rolled over onto his back and stretched as he took in his surroundings. He was in Liam’s room, but the boy was no longer in the space beside him. He sat up, and it took him a second to notice Liam’s bedroom wall, once plain beige paint, now covered in all of the scrapbook pages Nolan had given him the day before, lined up neatly side by side.

Nolan smiled to himself as he slipped out of the covers and expertly made his way downstairs. He had been in Liam’s house enough times to not be nervous exploring now, he got on amazingly with Liam’s parents as well. He found the group at the dinning table, and he smiled as he joined them.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Liam’s Mum smirked at him,

Mr. Geyer looked up from the paper, “Liam keep you up late last night?”

Nolan blushed, “something like that.”

Liam was far calmer about the comment. Nolan tried to keep his breathing even when the boy curled a hand over his leg. Liam was in a mood, that one where he was cheeky and pushed the limits of your patience. Nolan really wished he wouldn’t in front of the adults, but at the same time it did start a small fire in the pit of his stomach.

After breakfast, Mr and Mrs Geyer had decided to take a walk to the local shops, and the boys had barely retreated to Liam’s room before Liam had Nolan pinned to the door, kissing him senseless. The night before had been strictly innocent between the two of them, they hadn’t even properly cuddled, but Liam had thrown it all out the window now.

“What is this?” Nolan asked when he got the chance,

“I don’t want to come on too strong,” Liam looked like he had to physically hold himself back,

“It’s okay-“

“He wants you… I want you… I want to be with you, Nolan,”

“I wanna be with you too,” Nolan let himself be kissed, “he as in your wolf?”

“Yeah,” Liam nodded against his forehead, “especially from last night, he just… I can’t keep my hands off you… once I got that scrapbook he just decided for me that I couldn’t stay away from you any longer. I have to have you.”

Liam pinned Nolan’s arms above his head before he started to suck at Nolan’s neck, marking him. Nolan couldn’t stop any of the moans that slid past his lips, he turned to jelly under Liam. He tried to move, to make friction between them, but Liam’s strong hands moved to hold his hips in place.

“Don’t,” Liam instructed, “not yet… I can’t control myself and I wanna do this right… I don’t wanna rush this,”

“Don’t you want me?”

“ _God_ , you have no idea,” Liam whined, “but not like this. Not here, not now… I don’t wanna just have sex with you, I wanna take you on a date, and when the timings right, we can-“

“You’re _so cute_ , Liam Dunbar,”

“Shut up.”

Liam smashed his lips against his own again. Liam’s fingers were in his hair, pulling at it while Nolan ran his fingers over the boys abs. It didn’t take long before Liam stumbled back, and he was a weight on top of Nolan, who was lost somewhere between the sheets on Liam’s bed.

Nolan had never been kissed like this before. He knew Liam had experience, and he could tell from the way he expertly used his tongue. Nolan let his fingers scratch down Liam’s back, and slip under the waistband of his sweats.

“No, no, no,” Liam shot to his feet, “we need to get out of this room… like right now,”

“I don’t think I feel like it,” Nolan played,

“Nolan… please,”

“I don’t get the big deal,” Nolan sat up on his elbows, “you’ve had sex before, haven’t you?”

“Not like this!” Liam reasoned, “not with you, not with him trying to take control,”

“Do you always talk about your wolf like that?”

“I’ve never had to talk about him. I don’t know what to call it,”

“I’m sorry,” Nolan sat up then, “I didn’t mean to push you,”

“You didn’t… and I really want this too. Like _really, really_ , but… when I’m in more control. You deserve more control.”


End file.
